


Moving On

by LuniaWolfe



Series: Dread Wolf Take You [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, HEA kinda, STRAP IN FOLKS, The baby is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuniaWolfe/pseuds/LuniaWolfe
Summary: Cullen is gone to visit his sister. Arwen figures out what she is gonna do with a baby on the way. Can Things ever go back to normal with these two? Pick up right after the events of "Going Forward"





	1. Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a chapter fic. Most of the time, I prefer to finish the whole story or do one shots before I post it, cause there is a stack of notebooks beside me that can attest to the fact that it is hard for me to finish longer stories. So we shall see how this goes. It does not stay in 1 POV. I will be jumping around to different characters each chapter. Some maybe short and others a bit longer. So there is gonna be quite a few chapters in this story. I know where it is gonna end, the road to getting there is really murky though, so if it comes up I will post warnings. As of right now, save for language here and there, it will be safe for anybody to read. I will tag warnings if need be. So now that the announcements are out of the way, lets see what trouble our favorite characters can come up with and also, please feel free to Kudo, follow or comment. It always makes my day and helps me to write a bit more. Also I do not own Dragon Age or any of its characters.

Cullen sat the pack down inside the door. It had been a while since he had been to his sister’s home and things had not changed since he was last here. The Inquisitor had him come back here shortly after things had gotten into a routine at Skyhold. It was the first time he had seen his sister in years. Now another year had passed since he had seen her. So much had happened in the past year. His heart started to squeeze thinking about those changes when a blonde woman came around the corner that led to the kitchen.  
“Cullen? Oh Cullen! Why didn’t you let us know that you where coming! Oh come in! Come in!” Mia exclaimed as she rushed over to her brother. She wrapped him in a hug and it took him a moment to wrap his arms around her, but that moment of shock was enough for her to know something was wrong. She looked up at him and her eyes narrowed slightly.  
“Please, Mia. Not at the moment. Later, when the kids are in bed,” Cullen pleaded. Of course she would know something was wrong.  
“Alright brother. Still got a few hours till then. So you better spend that time getting your words figured out, cause I will have the whole story from you,” she pinned him with a look that it seemed only older siblings could ever master. As happy as he was to be with her, Mia could scare him sometimes. “Now, the boys are in the field with Thomas, so you can either get settled or go join them.”  
Cullen smiled, kissed her cheek and picked up his bag, “I’ll put my stuff away and then go join them.”  
“You know where your room is. Make yourself at home. Oh and I meant what I said, you better have your flustered words figured out,” Mia reminded him and went back to the kitchen.

Cullen chuckled as he went into the small room that was the guest room and put his bag down. He would have to send a quick raven to Leliana to let her know that he was here. Really the message should go to Ar- the Inquisitor, but he couldn’t just yet. So he quickly pinned a note. Mia kept a few ravens for messaged to him, so these knew where to go. He would give it to one of the birds before going to the field. As he stripped off armor for work clothes he did as his sister asked and tried to figure out how he was gonna tell his sister about the heart break that he had seen coming from a mile off, but had done nothing to stop it.


	2. Leliana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age or any of its characters.

Leliana looked at the list of women that were in front of her. This must be handled with extreme caution. Some people held on to extreme prejudice, yet in the Circles with was less of a problem. She had to choose carefully, because she would have to leave soon to start to process of becoming Divine. If she were lucky, it could be held off till after the baby was born, but it didn’t look like that would happen. The Chantry needed it’s head to function. It had been too long without a Divine to lead it.

Back at the list, one name stuck out to her. She had watched all the mages that had stayed with the Inquisition closely, so she knew most of them at least by the information that had been gathered. This woman seemed to be a strong spirit healer, also she seemed to have an inclination toward midwifery. Her background seemed clean, and she had been with them since Haven before the conclave. She had come with the mages, but had stayed behind in the small town. She wondered why, Josie may have some information on that, but the Grand Enchanter was closer in proximity. Although, she should talk to Arwen about this first. After all, she may want a Dalish midwife to come and oversee her pregnancy. No, Leliana had a gut feeling about this one and she knew that Arwen would trust her judgment. So she swept up the paper and went one floor below. She knew that Fiona would be here, as most of the mages were leaving for Cumberland tomorrow.

“Taking one last look Fiona?” Leliana asked with a smile on her face.

“Oh Sister Nightingale! I did not hear you approach. Yes, we will be leaving tomorrow, as you know, and I have found great solace here in this library while we have been with the Inquisition.” A sad look entered her eyes as she looked down. “We must gather what mages we can and see what path will lay before us. The Inquisitor has given us our freedom and now that Corypheus is gone, we must look toward the future.”

“I may have need of one of your number to stay behind,” She handed Fiona the sheet with all the information that she had gathered on this one woman. “Tell me of this one.”

“Oh, she is a good one when it comes to healing, you could not pick better! Though she must be watched, not for negative reasons. She is a gentle soul and most suited for the healing craft, but she will overtax herself when it comes to healing. She will wring herself dry to save her charge.SO it would be best is somebody was there to watch her if things are particularly bad with a patient” The elven woman looked at Leliana as if to ferret out her secrets. “Why do you need her?”

“Her skills maybe required,” Leliana brushed off easily. “Is she tied to a fraternity?”

Fiona paused a moment. What would be the point of hiding any information from the Nightingale? She would find out everything in her own time anyway. “No, she would always steer clear of them. More than likely at her families encouragement. She would have been a wonderful prize to boast of in the circles. Even though most cast off family once they enter the circle, her’s stayed as close as could be allowed. She was older when she joined, almost a teen. It was her second oldest brother that brought her to the circle, though it seemed to pain him but also seemed to be a relief at the same time from what the Enchanter at Ostwick told me. Anyway, her family was the reason she was at Haven, but not at the Temple. They wanted her near, but not too close in case things turned out badly.”

“It is odd that her family would still stay close after she was in the Circle. Are any still living?”

“Her Father passed a few years back. She still has her mother, whom never writes to her. Her eldest brother is now head of the family, so he only writes if it benefits him. It is the middle child, the brother that brought her to the Circle that still writes. He is a Templar that is in Ostwick. They still write quite often.”

“Thank you. I will go see her now,” Leliana turned to leave. “Good luck on your travels Grand Enchanter.”

“Thank you. I am sure that she will stay though. The idea of leaving a place she calls home has been hard on poor Galamare Trevelyan. She needs a place that she can put down some roots.”


	3. Arwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does putting a bigger space when people are talking easier for you guys to read? Let me know. I do not own Dragon Age or it's characters.

Arwen placed her quill back in the inkwell. She had finally finished the last of her letters to the people that she cared about. Well, all save one, but if he wanted to know about her and the babe, then he would have to come to them. For now, she sealed the letters to Cassandra, Thom, Vivienne and Keeper Deshanna and placed them in a small basket that a servant would come a get later.

She knew that the Keeper would want her to have the baby within the clan parameters, but she trusted Leliana to find her someone that would care for her and the babe properly. After learning about the vallaslin and what she had seen and heard at the Temple of Mythal, she questioned all of her culture’s traditions now. I would be better to have the child here. At Skyhold, she could have the proper medical attention. It would also take her one step farther from the Dalish in her peoples eyes. She sighed, if she went back now, she would be shunned for being bare faced. To go back without her vallaslin? She may as well go stand in the middle of camp and proclaim she slept with the Dread Wolf an carried his child. It would have the same effect… Well, maybe not, but it would still cause a shock.

“Are you up here moping? I will not have it Arwen! Moping and Brooding are bad for babies!” She heard a voice call up the stairs.

“Auntie Arwen! Come and play with us!” a bright young voice called out. Then a small boy with black hair came barreling up the stairs and ran to her desk. She opened her arms and he jumped into her lap.

“I would love to play with you pup, but I still have a little bit more work to finish,” Arwen said as she tickled Malcolm’s belly.

“Looks a lot like moping from where I am standing,” Lunia said as she finally got up the steps with little Bethany on her back.

“Good morning Auntie Arwen,” Bethany said sweetly, glazing at her over her mother’s shoulder.

“Good morning sweets.” Arwen cooed at the little girl. “And you need to check your eyes, Lunia. I am neither brooding or moping. I was writing letters and then I was going to look for Leliana. She sent a message earlier that she thinks she has found a midwife, but she wanted to speak to her first.”

“Still no word from…” Lunia began as she set Bethany down who then crawled into the Inquisitor’s lap as well.

“No, I have not heard from the Commander. He should be getting to his sister’s today. If I don’t hear anything in the next day or so. I’ll send people to look for him. More than likely the message will come through Leliana and the area around Mia’s place is secure. Cullen and I made sure that it was safe around Honnleth.”

“Of course, Fenris clearing out those slavers more than likely helped out as well.” Lunia chuckled. “He should be fine. Cullen has always been a stickler for protocol, so you should hear from him soon, as you said.” Lunia rested her hip on the side of the desk as she watched Arwen get out scrap paper and charcoal sticks to draw with. A small smile played on her lips as she watched the three of them. “You will be a good mother Arwen.”

“I hope so. This child will have so many aunts and uncles, but no father. I want to be the best mother I can be, to make up for no father being around.”

“Oh, this little pup will have lots fathers, they will just call them all uncle. Varric, Bull, Dorian, Fenris, and of course, your Commander.”

“I don’t know if Cullen will want that,” Arwen said, with pain in her eyes.

“Oh he will. We may just have to play matchmaker. We need to find Cullen somebody,” Lunia pointed out with a game smile.

“Shouldn’t we ask his input first?” Arwen asked

“Naw. I think Cullen will need a push. He gets too flustered when he talks. So we find a nice girl that has some backbone and heart. Then we have to push them together.”

“Still…” Arwen was skeptical. 

“Trust me! This will work. Now, lets put our head together and figure out who the lucky girl will be!”

Arwen sighed as she turned back to the kids. Varric had always told him that Lunia was big on schemes. They had never got to spend too much down time together, the richness of their friendship coming from letters and the fact that they had have so much shoved onto their shoulders. It made for great bonding. So it seemed that she was about to get first hand knowledge of just how much trouble she could get into with the Champion on Kirkwall. She really hoped that Leliana got here soon, since she was now trapped by two adorable little anchors.


	4. Galamare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age or any of it's characters.

Galamare pulled her long black hair back off her neck as she continued to pack away her things. She had come to love Skyhold since they had gotten her. She had loved the freedom that came with working her craft and not having to worry about somebody coming and making her stop. She didn’t have to look over her shoulder to make sure that she was safe. Of course it had been years since she had gotten away from that place. Still, some things never left you. Now she was going to have to leave. She knew that Cumberland would not be her final destination. Maybe she could go with her brother in Ostwick.

“Lady Trevelyan?” came a gentle voice from behind.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you come in,” Galamare said as she turned to see who had came in. “Sister Leliana!”

“It seems to be my day to sneak up on people. Please, Galamare, sit. I may have a job for you, if you wish to take it,” Leliana moved to sit in the only chair that was in the room and Galamare sat on the bed. 

She nervously clasped her hands together, because she knew that she would begin to wring them if she didn’t. She was a little afraid of what would be asked of her. In all the time that she had been here, nobody had ever had a true assignment for her. “Will I be required to travel?” Galamare asked quietly.

“More than likely not. It will all depend upon the Inquisitor,” Leliana replied.

“The Inquisitor? Surely my lady has her own personal healer!” Why would they want to attach her to the leader of the Inquisition?!

“Well, really she has never had one in the truest sense. Dorian, Vivienne, and Solas knew enough healing that they just had to heal battle wounds. Since only Dorian is left, he is not very well suited for what will lay ahead. You have been selected for the mastery you show in healing magic and also your promising trajectory in midwifery.”

“Why would my lady need…. OH!” Galamare’s hand rushed to her cheeks. “I am guessing that not many know about this?”

“You are correct. If you would rather go with the other mages to Cumberland, you are more than welcome too. I will find somebody else, but I would request that you keep the information to yourself.” The Sister said it so pleasantly, but Galamare knew that they would hunt her down if word got out.

“May I think on it for a bit? This is quite a bit to take in,” her face puckering fro turning inward with her thoughts.

“Of course. Will an hour be enough time? I have to let the Inquisitor know something today, plus with all the mages leaving, I will have to ask another before they all leave,” Leliana informed her as she walked out and gently closed the door behind her.

Galamare nodded in agreement to the hour wait and some of her hair fell out of the tie she had put it in to get it off her neck. She got up and walked over to the desk in her little room and sat in the chair that Sister Leliana had just vacated. She pulled out a piece of paper and a charcoal stick and started as she always did when she had when she was faced with a tough choice. Make a list of the good and the bad.

Starting off with the bad. She would be in charge of the health and well being of the Leader of the Inquisition and her unborn babe. There was not many times that she had gotten the chance to preform as midwife. Most of the time, she was just an assistant and all of that experience came after she had got here. So there was still quite a bit that she had to learn. Also, what would happen to her afterwards? If it was just the skills of midwife that was needed. The most she would be needed is 9 months, but that is only if she was just a month a long. After that period, what then? Would she be allowed to stay? Would she have to pledge herself to the Inquisition? None of the mages had to after Redcliffe because there were brought on as allies. She had wanted to travel and see Orlais, Fereldan, even go to the Free Marches. Would she still be able to do those things? Would she be able to go see her brother? These are things she would have to ask either Sister Leliana or the Inquisitor.

On the upside, she would be given the chance of a lifetime. She would be the personal healer to the Inquisitor. From all the times that she had seen her, she seemed to be a very fair and upright person. She would get the chance to learn more hands on skills in the field of her choice. She knew that she more than likely would never find somebody to share her life with and as a mage, children would be out of the question for her. Even though mages were free at the moment, that could change because of who would be in power. If she were to stay on, then more than likely, she would get to do a little travel when the Inquisitor went places. Maybe her brother would be able to come here as well. She had heard that the Commander was a Templar, a Knight Captain even. He maybe able to send for her brother. The biggest thing is she could stay here, at a place that she could call home very easily.

She looked down at all she had written. Did the positives outweigh the negative. She could go with the others and things would go on as before. She would more than likely go to a Circle somewhere and study. Even if they were free, she didn’t see things hanging too much. Or she could stay here, and be apart of something bigger and maybe even help change the world for the better. She stood up and walked out the door. She left the tower that had been built for the mages and walked across the garden. When she entered the main hall, she saw Sister Leliana talking with Lady Josephine. 

“Ahh Galamare, I was about to come and find you. Do you have an answer for me?” Leliana asked.

“I accept. Though it would be best to meet with My Lady Inquisitor first and make sure that things will go smoothly. I know that she is Dalish and I want to make sure that I can accommodate any needs that need to be met because of her people.”

“I am sure that Arwen will appreciate that,” I will go back to my quarters and start some drafts for compensation and you can review it when you are done,” Lady Josephine said. She then gave a slight bow and left them.

“If you are ready, I will take you to Arwen’s quarters. I believe that she is up there at the moment,” Leliana made a gesture toward the back of the room. “I truly believe that you two will work well together.”

“I hope you are right Sister. I feel like many changes are coming, and I want to help in any way that I can.” Galamare said and she followed Leliana to the back of the room and the next chapter of her life.


	5. Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to put up. With the holidays, and all the things I've had going on in life, I have not been able to write. So here is the next chapter, hoping I can finish this story before summer. (My church is supper busy in the summer and so am I getting ready to go on the mission field. So I have no summer really. lol)  
>  I dedicate this chapter to all the big sisters and little brothers that have had heart to hearts. I know that I have had many with my little brother. So when writing this, I thought of Bug (my nickname for him). Just to let you guys know, what they call each other at the end it what me and him call each other. Kinda my shout out to him in the story.  
>  I do not own Dragon Age or its characters.

Cullen as outside on the porch enjoying the night air. Mia had once again outdone herself with supper. It had felt like so long since he enjoyed a good meal. Of course, seeing as he ate while he worked most of the time, he didn’t get to savor it very much. She had worked on the dishes while he played a game of chess with the boys. After she and Thomas told the boys it was time for bed a while later, Cullen made his way to the porch, knowing his sister would follow when she was done.

The smell of what was called within the family, heartsick tea, came wafting to him and he knew she was there. All the tea had in it was elfroot and brandy, but sometimes the heart needed something to coat it to tell truths. Plus, heartsick tea sounded so much better than elfroot and brandy. Mai sat down beside him on the edge of the porch, poured a healthy mug and handed to her brother.

“Figure out your words yet brother?” Mia asked as she settled beside him and poured her own glass. She took a sip and waited for a moment. 

Cullen chuckled, “Yes I think that I have.” He took a big gulp of tea, “of course, the tea helps.”

“It always does. Now, spill brother,” she refilled his mug after he drained it.

“The Inquisitor is pregnant…” Cullen said to the night air. He would not look at his sister.

“The Inquisitor? Not Arwen? You have called her by her name for some time now. What changed? Why switch to titles? Wait… pregnant?!”

“Yes, she just found out right before I came here,” he said.

“So you came here? Why are you not there? Is it because the elf is the father? Really, Cullen I figured that you would be willing-”

“I was willing!” Cullen jumped up from his spot and began to pace the yard. “Even though the child would not be mine, I would have been there as if it was! I love her! I have for a while now. I would love that child, but no. She will deny not only me, but the child a father because she still cares for that bastard that cared nothing for her. And don’t tell me that he did Mia! Don’t tell me that he cared for her. Because if he had cared for her, he would not have left!” Cullen plopped back where he has sat on the edge of the porch, chest heaving, putting his head in his hands.“I know that she does not love me as I love her, but is not the love of somebody better than the love of no one at all?”

Mia came from where she sat to kneel in front of her brother. She took one of his hands into hers. “I am sorry for your pain brother, I truly am, but are you ready for the truth?” He didn’t answer, but she also did not expect to get one. “It is her choice. If she wants to let a good man like you go by for a man that is not even there, that is her loss.” She saw the broken look on Cullen’s face and knew that the things she had to say would hurt him more, but they were things that only she could say. “I remember the one time I came to Skyhold, after you returned from the Winter Palace. I remember meeting her briefly and playing a game of chess with her. She does not strike me as a person to string people a long. I will also tell you this, when that elf wandered by at one point to check on her, she looked at him with her soul in her eyes. He was the match for her, not you. I know it is easier to say than to do, but you must let go of her.”

As two tear streaks came down his face, she moved to his side and hugged him. When Cullen snaked his arms around her and put his head into her neck, she patted his head as she had the few times he had come to her hurt as a small child. Of course, Cullen was always a passionate person and his heart was hurting. Now he could heal a bit. Sisters could put things in a way that friends and other people never could. Mai thought to the one afternoon that she has seen the two elves together. She had looked at him with her soul in her eyes, but she would never mention to Cullen what she had seen in the other’s eyes. Solas, that was his name, he looked at her with a deep love, but also with sorrow and regret. 

“Now you have two choices my brother,” she said as she gently took his face into her hands to have him look at her. “You can go back to Skyhold in a few days and be the Commander and she the Inquisitor. You can have a professional relationship only and watch her raise that child by herself from a distance and hurt the both of you. Or You can go back, and learn to get past the hurt one day at a time and be friends again. You can help her with that child that I am sure that she wants you to by an uncle to. You can rebuild your relationship on a different foundation that maybe stronger than the one you had to begin with. Either hold her at arms length or keep her close in a different way. She will follow your lead.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Brother, if she wasn’t going to follow your lead, she would not have allowed you to come here with her blessing. Now, you sit out here and brood with the tea. I’m going to go inside.” She kissed the top of his head and made to rise, but Cullen pulled her down into his lap and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug with all her strength. “Thank you, little big sister.”  
“Your welcome, big little brother.”


	6. Arwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time with uploading this. School is almost out, so maybe I will find some time to write more this summer. Don't worry, I have not forgotten this story. Once again, I own nothing... literally, I'm poor.

“Surely there is somebody here that could catch Cullen’s eye! I mean lets lay it out. He needs somebody that will help him unwind a little. We don’t need crazy wild, he would never go for that,” Lunia said as she laid on the small sofa near the stairs. A foot bouncing in the air off one end as the other was planted on the ground.  
“So nobody like you...” Arwen sniggered as she sat with the children in the floor. They were drawing while she was reading through a report.  
“Oh haha. I am as gentle as the day in long and I am the height of decorum,” Lunia said with a haughty attitude.  
“I think Fenris would beg to differ. Of course the last time I walked through the garden at night, it didn’t sound like…” Arwen cocked her head to the side. “Somebody is coming up the steps.”  
“Thank the Maker, I don’t need you going into detail before the pups…” Lunia laughed and moved to sit up properly, and Arwen stood up to greet whoever was coming to her room.

Leliana came up the steps with a woman they had not seen before. “Champion, Inquisitor. May I introduce Galamare Trevelyan. She would like to talk with you for a bit about your condition. I would stay, but I have some things that I need to attend to.” The red head smiled and left the room.

“Please, have a seat Lady Trevelyan.”  
“Oh please, just Galamare. My mother was Lady Trevelyan and I will never hold a title.”  
“Ok Galamare. Please be seated…” Arwen paused. How in the world was she suppose to talk about this to a perfect stranger? Why did Leliana just dump her here? She watched as she gracefully sat beside of Lunia, who was for once saying nothing, but there was a glimmer in her eye as she looked at the young woman. Well, may as well get to know her. That would be a good place to start.

“Well, umm, tell me about yourself. Seeing as we will be working together, we should learn about each other.” Arwen said as she looked over at the children in the floor. She then moved and placed the report she had been reading on the desk and moved to sit in chair closer to the couch.

“I am from Ostwick originally, m’lady. I was there till I was almost 13 when my brother, Timothy, took me to the Circle. I took to studying spirit healing, but also enjoyed herbology and midwifery. It was mostly a quite life. I was content. Then I came to Haven with the other mages for the conclave. I was not at the conclave, but stayed in the village. When the explosion happened, I didn’t want to go with the others that fled to Redcliffe. So I have been with the Inquistion since then, though I made no vows or anything…”

“You were 13, that is quite a bit older for a mage child, I understand,” Arwen stated.

“Yes, my parents wanted to keep it a secret. I am the only daughter and they wanted to marry me off when I was older. I personally wanted to go to the Circle. I knew that I could learn there.” Arwen watched as the young woman started to wringe her hands. Not a lot, but enough that she could tell it was a nervous tick. “As I said, my brother got me to the Circle. It was safer there.”

“And where is your family now?” Arwen asked, even though she felt that Galamare had skimmed over quite a bit. The Circle was safer than life back home?

“My father passed a few years ago. My mother and eldest brother are still at the family seat in Ostwick. Fredrick, my eldest brother, writes every now and then. Tim is a Templar also in Ostwick.”

“So I am guessing you talk to your brother often?”

“Tim, yes. He stayed away from all that red lyrium mess, thank the Maker and helps to protect the city, since the mages are mostly here.”

“Hmmm, I’m sure we will learn more about each other as time goes on. I would like for us to become friends during this. Is there anything that you would like to ask?” Arwen watches as Galamare pulls out a little notepad and a charcoal stick from the pocket in her robes and glances at Lunia. The sparkle in her ice blue eyes spell a lot of trouble.

“I do have a few questions, is it alright if I take a few notes?” She waits for her nod. “Is there any customs from your people that you would like to observe? I know very little about Dalish culture and want you to be comfortable.”

The question takes her aback. She didn’t expect a question like this. “Ummm none that I can think of off the top of my head.”

“Ok, that’s fine. We can adjust if need be so long as you and the baby will be safe. Now how far along do you think you are?”

“Two, possibly three months.” Arwen worried what her next question would be. She hoped that it wouldn’t be what she thought it would be. She felt her body tense in preparation.

Galamare’s head was down writing, “ok is the….” she stopped. Arwen noticed as some of the dark hair fell into her face as she studied her. “Never mind. That question could wait…”

On the questions went, she asked about her schedule, when they were planning to announce the pregnancy, her diet, her sleep patterns, if she planned to travel in the near future. All manners of questions and every so often, Arwen would glance at Lunia. She didn’t think she had ever seen her so quite. Even the children were chattering in the background.

“I think that covers everything. Thank you. I know that was a lot of questions, but I wanted to make sure that I had all the ground work to start. Although… I do have one personal question.”

“Of course! What would you wish to know?” Arwen knew, this is it, the moment she asked about the babe’s father.

“Would there be anyway that my brother Timothy could be here? I know your Commander was a Templar and I thought… maybe…”

Galamare sounded so vulnerable in that moment, almost as if she was afraid to ask. “Of course, your brother is more than welcome here. Cul-, I mean, the Commander, is not here at the moment, but I will ask Josephine to draft a letter to have him sent here. I’m sure that the Commander will be glad to have another templar to help train the recruits.”

“Thank you , m’lady. I have heard that your Commander was needing more skilled soliders…”

“He is not my Commander, per say.”

“Oh! I know you two had seemed close.” Galamare’s face began to turn bright red. “I did not mean to assume. I had watched you two quite often when you played chess in the garden. I am sorry. I will… uh…” she seemed to be looking for a reason to run from her embarrassment. “I think we will work well together. If it is ok with you, I will go talk to Josephine.” She stood rather quickly and bow to the both of them. “Inquisitor. Champion.” 

Once they heard the door close at the bottom of the stairs Lunia finally opened her mouth. The sparkle in her eyes and the smile across her face almost scared Arwen. “We have found her!” She jumped up from the couch and started dancing.


End file.
